Our Little Secret
by Sakura1287
Summary: It starts with a bet, but Ginny responds in an unexpected way. Dark things start happenening around Hogwarts and the students get forced to live in a barren countryside. Who exactly is betraying who? DG
1. Setting the Stakes

A/N: Well, welcome to my new fic. I was worried that my reign as an author would end after Water and Ashes but the idea for this story came to me in the shower. ^__^ So, I'm going to try to make this one my best yet, hope you all agree with me!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, of course, except the plot. That's mine, so please don't take it. 

I am trying my hardest to do without a beta, but if someone is interested, I would love to have one. Never used one before. So if you are, either tell me in your review or notify me over aim, my screen name is darkxfaery.

By the way, don't worry too much about the opening scenes, it will be Draco/Ginny eventually. 

**-*-**

Chapter One: Setting the Stakes 

"Let's do something awful this year."

Draco looked up from polishing his brand new Firebolt. It had been a gift from his father, for finally agreeing to join the Death Eaters when he graduated from Hogwarts. The options were simply to join or be exiled, so Draco had chosen wisely. 

Blaise Zabini's eyes were set on his own, and she gave him a meaningful, and lust filled glare. They were sitting in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor, one week before school was to start. 

"Awful?"

Moving closer to him, Blaise rested her hand on Draco's knee. He didn't move, or even respond to the touch. Blaise's family was visiting his own for a week, on "family business". Basically, he and Blaise had the house to themselves for seven days while their parents were off on missions for the Dark Lord.

"Something awful! This is our seventh and last year at Hogwarts. When you think back to the last six years, what is the one thing that stands out every time?" 

Scowling, one word brushed past his lips. "Potter."

She grinned wickedly. "Exactly." Lowering herself down in his lap, he sighed and put the new broomstick to the side. He hadn't even had a chance to give it a go yet. 

"Don't you wish people would look back and remember us, Drakie? Not Potter, and his stupid scar?" 

He hated that nickname. However, he leaned his head down so that his chin rested on her shoulder. He could smell her expensive perfume, and it was clouding his vision a bit. "I suppose so. But what do you propose we do?"

She sighed, leaning into his body further. She began massaging the side of his leg with her hand. "Something… amazing. Something so good, no, so _bad_, that no one will believe we actually went through with it. Something that will make us legends!"

Draco cupped his hand around Blaise's breast. They always got like this when she was riled up about something. The two had never officially started dating, and they still weren't considered "together". Neither cared to be in a relationship. Plus, both liked fooling around so much that it was silly to even try to tie themselves down. 

Funny as it was, though, Blaise had never slept with Draco. They'd just never done it. She'd slept with handfuls of other guys, sure, as had Draco with half the female population at Hogwarts. But never with each other.

"And you are going to plan something this gigantic, Zabini?" He said her last name in a critical manner, while rubbing his hand roughly on her upper body. She was smooth with guys, yes, but was she capable of pulling together something as large as she was describing?

"I already have an idea." Turning around so that she was lying directly on top of him, Draco saw the vicious glint in her eye that meant she had given this some thought already. 

"Mhmm?" Suddenly he was very curious as to what she was on about. He wrapped one of his arms around her lower back, and she leaned down to almost whisper in his ear.

"You and I, we've slept with…what do you say, sixty percent of the school, combined?" Blaise's voice had an almost mathematical sound to it. "Counting only our year and the years above and below it, I mean." She quickly corrected herself.  

Nodding, Draco agreed. "That sounds about right. Why, may I ask, are you adding up our meaningless successes? Please tell me you have a legitimate reason. Most of those I'd like to just forget about, thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm talking about! We need to move up in our domination! We need bigger and better things! A greater challenge!"

Altering his position slightly so that one of Blaise's legs fell between his own, he analyzed what she was saying. "I don't even know what you're proposing, and already it sounds like a lot of work, Blaise. Why don't we just have our annual contest, who gets laid the most by the time we graduate?" 

Eyes glistening, Blaise nibbled the side of his ear. "Isn't this same old routine getting boring?"

"A bit." His words came out as a shudder, rather than his voice.

She moved in as though to kiss him, and, not surprisingly, she felt him lean up into it. Smirking and evilly pulling away, she sat up on his stomach. "I've got a better idea."

Draco frowned. She was always doing this to him. She knew he wanted her, and right when she was about to hand herself over, she took it back, leaving him always wanting more. "You'd better tell me what your idea is soon, I don't bloody think I can take much more of this waiting."

Somehow Blaise knew he wasn't actually talking about her idea. She went on anyway.

"I was in Diagon Alley the other day, picking up all my stuff for Hogwarts-"

"As was I, Zabini, we went together." Draco interrupted.

Putting her hand over his mouth, she scolded him. "Will you let me finish? We did separate, you know, when I went to Madam Malkins and you went to look at Quidditch supplies."

Muttering, Draco obliged and stayed silent. Blaise was the only person who could push Draco around, and he simultaneously loved and hated her for it. 

"While I was in the robes shop, getting fitted for my sexy new black dress robes…" she paused for effect, "You'll never guess who I ran into?"

Feeling very turned on suddenly, Draco decided to just let her speak. It was no use arguing with her. 

"I saw little Miss Weasley walking hand in hand with her perfect boyfriend Potter," said Blaise, her voice dripping with malice. 

Draco turned up his nose. "Disgusting. Why are you making me envision this?"

Eyes sparkling, she raised his hand up to her mouth, making her words tickle his knuckles. "They're so cute together, don't you agree Draco?"

He pretended to retch off the side of the couch, and Blaise giggled slyly.

"Let's break them up!"

Straightening up again, Draco stared. "Let's- what?"

"Let's break them up," she growled. "The whole school, no, the whole wizarding _world_ would be in an uproar! The world's most wonderful couple, going out for two straight years now, broken up by a couple of _Slytherins_?" She said the word 'Slytherin' like many Gryffindors would, as if the word left a bad taste in your mouth.

He looked at her with blatant skepticism. "And what makes you think we'll even be able to do this? They hate all Slytherins, and won't exactly be willing to… spend time with us."

"But Draco… we are the King and Queen of persuasion! Look how many other people we've convinced we _loved_… and left after one night?" She gave him a superior glance. "If anyone can do it, we can."

"Ok. So suppose you're right, Blaise. We break them up. Then what? I don't exactly want Weasley as my girlfriend." 

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Draco, have a little bit of will. You could endure it for a few weeks, couldn't you? Do it for me?"

"What's in it for _me_? Besides your promised fame?" Draco suddenly said, wanting to get a little more out of this than a redheaded Weasel. 

She gave him a contemptuous stare, before coming up with an ingenuous idea. One the smug boy couldn't possibly refuse. "How about we make it a bit of a race?"

"What does the winner get?" He wasn't letting up.

"Well, if you beat me, snagging Weasley before I have the chance to lure Potter in…" she trailed off, and motioned over her whole body. "You can have me. To do whatever you want. One night." 

His eyes widened, imagining what he could do... He was snapped out of his trance however, when Blaise's curt voice interrupted his fantasy. 

"But that's a pretty big price. I need something from you of equal value."

Draco thought momentarily, not sure what to offer her. Then he realized there was no need to exert the extra brainpower. She seemed to have an idea of her own.

"Your broom."

"_What_?"

"Your new Firebolt. If I win, I get your brand-new, shiny, Firebolt."

He eyed the broom warily, wishing he'd decided to ride it around the perimeter of his house a few times before hanging with Blaise inside. He knew she was green with envy over it, having become the new keeper of the Slytherin House Quidditch team only last year. Although her parents were rather well off, they had only gotten her a Nimbus2000 for her efforts.

"One problem, babe." Draco said casually. 

"And that is?"

"You're not _going_ to win." He winked, plainly stating that he agreed to the challenge, and watched her smile spread from ear to ear.

-*-

"Goodbye, Ginny dear, have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley was carting Ron, Ginny, and Harry off to Hogwarts, as all of her other children had graduated (or dropped out). 

She kissed Ginny on the forehead, and tried to kiss Ron as well, but he dodged it, crying, "Mum!"

She laughed, and Apparated away from the station shortly after. 

Harry immediately entwined Ginny's hand in his own, and Ron trailed along beside them. Even though Dumbledore was set in his ways about Harry staying with his dreadful relatives, they never ruled out Harry coming to visit the Weasleys for the last two weeks of the summer holiday. 

The summer prior to this one had been Ginny's dream, having her boyfriend near her for two whole weeks with no homework to worry about or school interrupting. But somehow these past two weeks had seemed different. Almost… routine.

Ginny's life was nearly perfect. She got excellent marks in school, had been accepted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, and was the girlfriend of famous Harry Potter. 

But sometimes she got tired of all the media. Never would she admit this to Harry though, because he seemed so happy with his current life. Even though He-who-must-not-be-named, or Tom, as Ginny liked to think of him, was still at large, nothing had happened in the year before and they all hoped (in vain) that maybe he wouldn't come back.

"That was a great summer, wasn't it Gin?" Harry prodded her, snapping her out of her reverie. 

"Oh, what? Yes, yes, a great summer…" she echoed. 

Ron seemed to detect the hollowness of her voice, and gave her a questioning look. She ignored it, and hoped against hope that maybe being back at Hogwarts would lift her spirits.

"Hey you guys!" 

They heard the excited voice before they saw Hermione, lunging at both Ron and Harry to give them hugs. "I _missed_ you!" 

She still looked the same, Ginny noted, as when she had met her six years ago. She had the same bushy auburn hair, the same intellectual grin, and was only a bit taller now than the previous years. 

The three friends began chatting furiously, of things they had done over the summer and what they thought the school year might bring.

Ginny stood back, still clutching Harry's hand. This was another part of the relationship with Harry that Ginny resolutely didn't care for. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione openly accepted her as their friend, she still always felt like an outsider. Of course it didn't help that she was a bit too shy to just barge right in to every one of their conversations. 

She was only Miss Popularity now thanks to Harry, not on her own accord. 

"Harry…" she tried to butt in. "Harry, I'm going to board the train. I'll save a compartment for us," she promised, forcefully entangling her hand automatically.

"All right, love." He nodded, returning to his conversation with his friends. "But I don't think Snape got the job this year, I mean he doesn't even wash his hair…" 

Their conversation became inaudible as Ginny drew nearer to the train, and finally boarded.

Ginny walked casually from compartment to compartment, trying to find one that didn't yet have occupants in it. She had to stop every now and then, to say hello to friends and acquaintances. 

Luna Lovegood sat with Neville Longbottom in one of the first compartments she entered. Luna was wearing a sort of bright orange kimono, and a pagoda on her head. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging in tangled knots around her waist. Ginny eyed her curiously and Luna giggled. "I went to a Japanese festival with my father, so he could write an article on Ancient Dragons for the Quibbler. Do you like my souvenirs? I got something for Neville, too, show Ginny what I got you." 

He raised his fingers, which were locked together with a golden tube, decorated like an ornate two-headed dragon. "Chinese Finger Trap." He said proudly.

His fingers looked very stuck, but Ginny didn't dare press it. Perhaps Luna knew how to unstick him, because he didn't look the slightest bit worried.

"Here," Luna said, digging around in her matching orange handbag, "I've got one for you too."

The bag must have been magically expanded on the inside, because after digging around for a few minutes, Luna was so far inside that only her legs were sticking out. Finally, Ginny heard a muffled "Aha!" and moments later Luna emerged with another finger trap, this one in a shiny deep purple.

"There you go. Only use it if you plan on being stuck for a long time, because you'll need to find me to get it undone. I have a special key that unlocks all of them," Luna explained, handing the souvenir to Ginny with a smile. "It mostly just serves as making a neat trinket to display on your nightstand."

Ginny looked at the finger trap warily and tucked it in her bag, not sure of when she would ever _want_ to be stuck at the fingers for a long period of time. "Er… thanks, Luna."

She chatted for a few more minutes, and then went on her way, calling goodbye to Neville and Luna. The next compartment held a group of Hufflepuffs she'd never spoken with before, third years. They knew who she was though, and as the passed through she heard muffled whispers about "_Harry Potter's Girlfriend_!" behind many of their hands.

So intent upon leaving the last compartment, she stopped dead when she reached the next one, having not anticipated what she found. 

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting unnecessarily close on the bench, and looked as though they had been involved in deep conversation. Now, however, they stared at her in shock, which suddenly and suspiciously changed to delight on Draco's face. 

He hopped up from the couch, and Blaise eyed him curiously from behind. She looked deeply amused at Draco's antics.

"Ginny! How are you!" he greeted her with a grin, one Ginny had never seen before. It wasn't his usual demeaning smirk, it was more of a goofy smile, and she wasn't sure if it made him look friendlier or even more threatening. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

He appeared hurt, which Ginny assumed was an act. "_Malfoy_? Aw, come on Ginny, babe, we're past this last name thing, aren't we?"

Contempt was written on her face as she raised her eyebrows. "Are you feeling all right?" She made to continue walking through the compartment but Draco purposely blocked her path.

"Actually," he drawled, leaning against the wall suavely, "I've never been better."

Ginny was starting to get uncomfortable. Something was definitely off about this situation. "Look, just let me have it. Make fun of my clothes, or my family, or-"

"Or your broom." Draco cut her off suddenly and distractedly, grabbing for the long, slender carrying case draped loosely over her shoulder. 

"Ha! Have fun making fun of that, it's not exactly a Comet260." Ginny retorted with an air of confidence, as he began to slip the broom out of its case.

"Wont you be quiet a moment, love? I'm not '_making fun_' of your broom, I was simply just curious as to why you're carting one around. Potter making you do his bidding, is he?" He pulled out a shiny Nimbus2000, and frowned. "This isn't Potter's broom," he stated.

The look on Ginny's face was superior. "Right you are, Draco. It's _my_ broom."

He looked at her in surprise. "Yours?"

She grinned maliciously. "Since I am the new Gryffindor _Chaser_." 

His eyes gleamed. "Oh, are you? Perfect…"

"Perfect for what?" she asked simply.

"Nothing, nothing. Weren't you Seeker for a little while there?" Draco inquired, thinking back to his fifth year.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, but Harry's much better. I gave him the position back, you know, out of kindness." Her words were more sarcastic than friendly.

She grabbed the broom back from him and shoved it into the carrying case, and was about to leave when Draco suddenly caught her wrist. In one swift movement, he pulled her hand up to his mouth, and gently kissed it above her knuckles. "See you around."

Draco wasn't sure if the look on her face was shock or disgust when she raced from the room, but either way it made him chuckle.

"Haven't heard you laugh in awhile." Blaise commented, causing Draco to jump. He'd forgotten she was there. 

"This is going to be too easy." He concluded, ignoring Blaise's comment. "All four of us play Quidditch now? Who would have thought?"

Blaise grinned as well, smiling for the first time that day. "All that time down on the Quidditch Pitch, it will be next to impossible for them to ignore us."

There was a lurch, as the train started up. Draco almost lost his balance, but caught himself by gripping the edge of a chair.

"At least Ginny wasn't scared of me. She has at least half a mind to argue with me. Not that we'll be doing much arguing after awhile…" he trailed off for effect, grinning seductively.

Blaise just stared. "She's _Ginny_ now?"

Draco mentally slapped himself. "Well, you know, just practicing." He amended. 

She didn't miss a beat. "So, you're going for the suave and cool, yet sickeningly sweet approach, I gathered?" Blaise had a way of making Draco look stupid without even trying.

He scowled, jumping back on the bench, but this time not as close to Blaise. She was pissing him off. "It seems to be working, doesn't it?"

"She was jumpy." Blaise said.

"Hey, this is day one. Give me a break, Blaise. You haven't even _talked_ to Harry yet."

She fanned out, and chewed on her fingernails. They were painted dark purple magically; it was a spell she'd learned over the summer. It kept her nails intact, and the color never chipped or faded. It also glowed in the dark. "All part of the plan, Mr. Malfoy. No need to rush into things, right?"

"Well anyway, it would seem fishy if we both started hitting on them at the same time. I'll snag Ginny first, then you can work your moves on Potter."

"There you go calling her Ginny again. And no, you worthless git, I'm not stupid. You'd win the bet that way. You just worry about Ginny and I'll do all the rest." With that, she took out her diary, the same eerie color as her nails, and proceeded to ignore Draco for the remainder of the train ride.

-*-

"He did _what_?"

Ginny was sitting in a compartment three down from Draco and Blaise, and had just finished telling Harry about her encounter with Draco. 

Surprisingly, he was more upset about the kiss on the hand than what Ginny had actually been trying to tell him, which was that Draco was acting peculiar.

"He has no right- _no right_…" Harry was getting upset, and Ginny didn't know what to say to soothe him. 

"Harry, it's not that big of a deal, all right? Maybe he was just, I don't know, maybe he was just being friendly?" Somehow the words had sounded a lot better in her head.

He glared at her. "Malfoys are not _friendly_. He's just competing with me again, can't stand that I beat him at Quidditch. Well how do you like that, _Malfoy_, this year we can _both_ beat him at Quidditch, you and I, Ginny!"

He was raving and he knew it. Ginny's face was questioning, and Harry started laughing. "Sorry, but that blond-haired git really grates on my nerves, treating you like that." 

Personally Ginny didn't see anything _wrong_ with the way Draco had greeted her, she just was suspicious, since he was usually such an arse.

But, deciding it was best to drop the subject; she let Harry think she agreed with him whole-heartedly.

-*-

Sitting in a train compartment with the Dream Team for a few hours was almost worse than being interrogated by Draco Malfoy, thought Ginny unhappily. Ironically, he had been the one to dub the trio that name, and Ginny had found it rather fitting and catchy, using it in the privacy of her own mind.

She used to sit with Colin on the train, his little brother, Neville, and whoever else from her year that showed up. None of these people had ever exactly saved the world, excluding maybe Neville, but they were fun people all the same. But now that she was 'Harry Potter's Girlfriend', she had executive seats in their compartment. Such a wonderful perk, she thought, looking around.

Ron and Harry were playing a noisy game of Exploding Snap, and Hermione was re-reading her copy of _Enchantable Herbs and Spices for the Seventh Year Student_. Ginny was staring glumly out the window, willing the train to move faster, to get her to Hogwarts and the ritual feast quicker. The rumbling of her stomach only made the wait seem longer. 

The sky was darkening at a fast pace, making Ginny's task of admiring the countryside rather pointless. 

She figured they _had_ to be nearing the school by now, and just as she was about to stand to collect her robes to change into, the door to the compartment opened. Ginny snapped her head up to see who was entering, half hoping and half dreading to see Malfoy. At least to get a bit of an explanation, she reasoned with herself.

Instead, Blaise Zabini popped her black haired face in. "Harry Potter? Can I have a word with you?"

Ginny eyed the tanned girl with growing suspicion. First Draco, now this? Then Ginny decided to wait to make assumptions, who knew if Blaise was going to be cruel or nice? Or what she even wanted?

Walking away from the Exploding Snap game, it decided to pick now to blow itself up, and for once hardly anyone paid any notice. They were all watching as Harry approached Blaise, all surely thinking about what Ginny had told them prior.

Ginny noticed that Harry had his hand on his wand, which she assumed surely wasn't necessary. They were all looking a little to far into this Draco Malfoy business. 

With a foul tint to his words, Harry spoke to Blaise. "What do you _want_, Zabini?"

She stared at him with mock surprise. "Harry, you sound so angry?" She rested a hand on his arm, and he flinched and pulled back. "Is everything all right?"

He scowled, unconsciously dropping the wand to his feet, realizing she meant no harm. "I'm fine. Just say what you want to say, because I was kind of in the middle of something."

Blaise raised her eyebrows at the pile of ashes behind him. "Well, it looks as though you'll need to find something else to do!" She said brightly. 

Seeing him blush slightly, Blaise's eyes lit up. She did not, however, comment.

"Look. Zabini. I don't know if this is weird for you or anything, but we're not exactly on friend status here. I'm beginning to wonder if you even _have_ a reason for being here?" 

This time she cast Harry a look with traces of a glare. Only slight traces, though. "Of course I have a _reason_, I don't fancy loitering in random compartments any more than the next person. I was merely set to inform you that we have Quidditch practice- first thing tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny both gasped "What?" –but for very different reasons.

"What do you mean, _we_?" Harry inquired. "You're a Slytherin."

She confident girl smiled. "You say that like it's not a compliment." 

Harry's smile flickered.

"And I mean, _we_," she continued forcefully,  "as in everyone who plays Quidditch. No more fighting over the pitch, haven't you heard? Combined practices, more effective usage of time."

Before Harry could respond, Ginny cut in- "_You_ play Quidditch, too?" 

Quick as a flash, Blaise smiled and nodded, said, "That's right, Weasley," cast Harry a meaningful look, and spun from the room with a slam of the door. 

Harry ogled at Ginny. "Can you _believe_ her?" 

-*-

"How'd it go?"

Blaise jumped, startled by Draco. It appeared as though he'd been leaning against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

"Since when did you become such a sneak?" Blaise said quietly, making her way back to their own compartment.

"No matter. I heard no interaction, by the way. Just a bit of boring conversation and some sort of explosion. You didn't blow Potter up, did you Zabini? I think that would count as instant disqualification."

"Task one is completed, _Malfoy_. I simply made my presence known." She spat his name, suddenly not wanting to speak to the blond-haired annoyance.

"How cute. I'm sure he's pining already."

They had reached the door now, and Blaise pulled it open gracefully. "Everything is part of the plan." She said simply.

"I fancy not planning every aspect of my life, thanks. I like the surprise." It was obvious now that he was just trying to be obnoxious. It was a fallback plan that worked with everything for Draco. When in doubt, be annoyingly sarcastic.

Blaise turned her cold eyes on to Draco's. They seemed to almost look inside him, making him turn away suddenly. She tried desperately to hold his gaze anyway.

"Then wont you be surprised, seeing me zooming around on that Firebolt of yours soon." With a wink, she trained her stare outside. Hogwarts was rising up before them through the window, even through the darkness she could see it's massive outline.

"Oh look, we're here."

-*-

The welcome feast had been wonderful, Harry thought as his stomach rumbled in agony. It was the same every year, the students ate until their buttons popped off, then rolled themselves off to bed in their respective houses.

It pained him to think that it would be his last welcoming feast.

And also as usual, none of the Gryffindors were the least bit tired when they'd arrived in the familiar red and gold common room. The whole lot of them had gathered in the large fire-lit room and talked, laughed, and occasionally shot off a few of the Filibusters Fireworks Fred and George had sent along with Ron, and hoped not to get yelled at by Professor McGonagall. 

Harry was enjoying himself so much, that it wasn't until he saw Ginny walk into the common room lugging her shoulder bag that he realized she hadn't come up with the rest of them. He saw Ginny glance around anxiously, and make off toward the girls' dormitory staircase.

Harry, however, was too quick. "Ginny. Where were you?" His voice sounded light and casual, but Ginny knew he was worried.

She clutched the bag at her side as though she were afraid it would get away. "I, well, you see- I left my bag down in the Great Hall, under the table, and in the excitement… well it took me awhile to retrieve it." Her face was flushed, and Harry noticed a new sort of sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before. It made her all the more beautiful, and his stern face changed rapidly into a warm grin, as he took her up in his arms.

She stiffened for a millisecond at his touch, and then eased into him as he kissed her gently, Harry not noticing a single odd thing about her response. After a moment though she broke away, mumbling incoherent excuses about being tired and classes first thing the next day.

Holding the bag in front of her like a shield, Harry watched as his girlfriend took off up the stairs. He shrugged, and returned to the festivities behind him.

-*-

**A/N:**

Well, there you have it, the first chapter. 

The first half of this story is a tad slower than the second half, so just stay tuned and excitement awaits! If some things seem confusing, strange, or left unexplained, just wait. Everything gets explained, eventually. 

PLEASE review, if you have ever read any of my fics before, I am sure you know how much reviews mean to me, so I value everyone's individual opinion! 

Also, I regret to inform you, I will not send out emails when this fic is updated, as many people usually ask. You may, however, join my yahoo!group, in which I will post updates there. You can find a link to that in my fanfiction.net bio.

Until next time, 

_Sakura_


	2. Confrontation on the Pitch

A/N: I have been piecing together every aspect of this story all summer, and it's really quite a relief to actually start writing it. 

Another Note: Ginny seems VERY ooc, but it's all for a good reason. Just keep checking for an update because you'll find out why _very_ soon.

Disclaimer is as was before. If you read it in the first chapter, it won't change throughout the entire fic. [surprise surprise]

Thanks to Loie for beta-ing! You're awesome! -*- Chapter Two: Confrontation on the Pitch 

"Draco… Draco wake up!" 

He was oddly aware of a hand pushing on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. Clinging desperately to the last traces of sleep proved to be impossible, he glared up at the chipper face of Blaise Zabini.

"Wha-!" He toppled out of his bed in surprise. "How did you get _in_ here, Blaise?"

Blaise smirked at his black boxers, and then at him as he stood and tried to regain his dignity. "Easy, Malfoy. What did I tell you about being the Queen of Persuasion?"

He frowned, glancing out the window. The gray clouds in the sky could barely be seen, promising rain, through the darkness. The sun wasn't up yet, and it looked as though it didn't plan on showing its face at all that day. Silver shadows were cast from the window into corners in his room, and bounced off Blaise's eerie face.

"Well, Your Majesty, what may I ask are you doing here _so bloody early_?" He made as though to hop back in bed, but Blaise gripped his arm. It was then that he noticed her broom in the other hand. 

"Quidditch practice. Or did you forget?"

He _had_ forgotten. "No," he lied, quickly pulling a black T-shirt over his head and hitching his jeans up around his waist. 

Blaise rolled her eyes, obviously disbelieving him, and threw his cloak in his face. "And they made _you_ captain. I will never understand that."

He shot her a hateful look.

Paying no notice, she continued rambling. "Hurry up. I can't be late if I want to impress Potter."

Retrieving his own broom from where it was locked in his trunk, he skidded after Blaise to catch up, and together they walked down to the pitch. 

When they arrived at the edge of the Quidditch arena, various players from each team could be seen standing around, avoiding contact with other house members. Everyone was dressed in regular school robes, but it was obvious how to distinguish who was from each team nonetheless. 

Instead of joining the few Slytherins who'd already pulled themselves out of bed, Blaise detoured and pulled Draco over to where Harry was sitting with Ginny and arguing about something. They were close enough to the couple to hear their raised voices, but not close enough for either to notice they were eavesdropping.

"I'm not _trying_ to _baby_ you, Ginny! I'm just saying, as I promised Ron, that I would make sure he doesn't bother you today!"

Ginny's eyes were alight with fury. "Harry, you know my brother and I _don't_ get along about these things! I don't _want_ you making promises to him, especially ones that I am going to break _on my own_!"

Harry frowned at her. "You know Ginny, it seems to me that you _like_ having Malfoy bother you." His voice had dropped a reasonable amount of decibels, but Draco could still here what he said. 

The redhead's eyes flashed. "This is what I am talking about, Harry. I never _said_ he bothered me. _You_ said that. All I was saying is that he's acting strangely like a-"

Her voice cut off jaggedly as she saw Draco standing beside her now, waiting intently for her to finish her sentence. "Oh, don't stop now, Ginny. It was just getting to the good part."

Harry jumped to his feet, as though afraid to hear how Ginny was actually planning on finishing the sentence. "Malfoy, leave her alone." 

Draco almost chuckled at the warning in his voice. "Funny, Potter, how ready you always are to save the day."

"I'm not saving the day… You're just an annoying git."

Draco pretended he hadn't heard him. "Besides, she said it herself, I don't _bother_ her."

Ginny had a smile on her face as she watched the two boys bickering, and barely noticed when Blaise sat down on the ground next to her.

"Draco fancies you, you know." 

Ginny jumped; Blaise seemed to be surprising everyone today. 

Blaise knew it appeared as though she was helping Draco win, but in fact _this_ was part of her own plan as well. Saint Harry would never even glance at Blaise if he were still attached to Ginny… so she was just speeding up the process a bit. The sooner Ginny dumped him, the sooner Blaise could swoop in for herself. Assuming that her efforts were enough to make Ginny rethink her relationship with Potter… Blaise cackled mirthlessly, feeling very sure of herself. 

"He- what?" Ginny said questioningly, not taking her eyes off of the boys. 

"He fancies you. Weasley, look at me." 

Grudgingly, Ginny obeyed, and saw the sparkle of triumph in Blaise's eyes. Ginny wasn't sure why she trusted the girl, but she did. "Draco Malfoy is over there fighting with your boyfriend. Over _you_. Now, tell me honestly who you are rooting for."

Her answer seemed automatic. "Harry, of course."

The smile on her face didn't falter a bit; Blaise had expected this answer, at least right away. "Of course, how could I be so silly, right? He _is_ your boyfriend, the most important person in the world to you, who you can talk to about anything, who is always there no matter what-"

"All right!" Ginny snapped. "I get it. You made your point."

Blaise raised her eyebrows in question. "I was making a point? I thought I was just referring to your perfect relationship with Potter."

Eyes clouded over, Ginny looked away. "Yeah, well… define perfect."

_Aha_, thought Blaise, staring at Ginny's hollow face. _This, little Weasel, is turning out to _be_ what I'd call perfect._

"All right. Perfect- exactly how you want something to be."

The pained look on Ginny's face was classic. She knew she'd hit a nerve. And all this time Blaise _had_ thought their little relationship was perfect. Draco was right- this _was_ going to be easy. Too easy.

"With Harry- well… our relationship is strange. I love him… but maybe more like a brother." Ginny suddenly looked horrified to be saying this out loud, but Blaise patted her on the hand. 

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Nodding trustfully, Ginny continued. "I guess Harry is just over-protective, but Draco has never done anything _wrong_ to me. He seems to actually want to be civil to me this year, you know? Maybe Draco can knock some sense into Harry, anyway."

Blaise agreed with the nod of a head. "Draco may be sarcastic, cold-blooded, and a bit odd, but he's not a bad guy." It didn't occur once to Blaise how strange it was that Ginny just swallowed up her lies.

"Who knows." Ginny seemed genuinely stumped on the matter, relishing in the oddity of the situation; her confiding in Blaise Zabini while secretly wishing Draco Malfoy would beat her boyfriend in the argument.

"So who was it that you were rooting for again?"

The words struck a chord within Ginny. Her eyes widened as she whispered in surprise, "_Draco_."

-*-

"Well, if you would just bloody leave us alone, these things wouldn't happen!" 

Harry was shouting at Draco; they were still carrying on in their argument.

Draco, however, was casual making comments while Harry was the frantic one, his face heating up in anger. Draco knew how to press his buttons, and the plan was to make Harry act like a fool in front of Ginny, while he himself stayed calm and composed. And this only seemed to anger Harry more, as Draco hadn't raised his voice or called him a foul name at all yet.

In fact, in the passed few years, Harry had seemed rather taken with yelling. Everyone assumed he was jumpy, having not heard a single thing from Voldemort since his fifth year, but Draco knew he just had a raging temper, one that was very easily set off. 

"Exactly what _things_ are happening, Potter? I was just coming by to say hi to Ginny and you nearly cursed my head off. What gives?"

"Just came by to say hi to Ginny, did you? Well say hi and leave then, you're not invited to stay for tea."

No one picked up on the humor of this statement, even though it was the crack of dawn and no one was exactly fancying tea.

Draco grinned, getting a good idea. He turned around, tipped his head to Ginny, and walked away, calling out "Hello!" over his shoulder.

"Draco, wait!" 

_Just as planned_, Draco thought. He could hear her scrambling to her feet behind him.  It only took seconds before she had caught up with him, and grabbed his retreating arm. "You really don't have to listen to Harry, you know."

Draco mocked surprise. "Well, Ginny, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. He won't let me talk to you, that way."

She furrowed her brow. "Let me point out the many flaws in that statement. One- you are already on Harry's bad side; you always have been. Why do you care now? And two- He's not going to let me talk to you no matter what you do." She put on a haughty face. "But I think I am old enough to make these kinds of decisions on my own. So what did you _really_ want?"

The question caught Draco off-guard. "What?"

"Draco, I know you. I've known you since I was eleven. You didn't just come by for a jolly hello." Her gaze penetrated strangely into his own. This was going a little differently than he'd planned. 

"If you think I've come to insult you again…" He wasn't quite sure what the 'or else' of that sentence would be. It wasn't important, because Ginny took it as her cue to talk.

"I didn't think that." Her face was set as she looked at him blankly. "In fact, I assumed it was quite contrary. You've been- nice."

He internally flinched at the word. 'Nice' had never been used before in describing Draco Malfoy. Except, of course, in 'nice arse'.

Putting up his game face again, he acknowledged her comment. "Yes, well, many things have changed in the summer holiday. Including my resentment toward- well, you. I still don't care much for your family… but you seem nice enough."

It was a risky thing to say but she seemed to understand. "I accept your- was that an apology? For anything you might have done to offend me in the past? Because I am taking it as one."

He grinned, honestly admiring her wit. She seemed to have changed too, and not in all horrible ways. Then he remembered he was only acting, and brushed aside any momentary understanding shared between the two of them. 

He held out his hand. He was implying a hand shake, a sort of truce to assure Ginny that they were on equal grounds, maybe even make her think they were 'friends'. She took his outstretched hand in hers, and then seemed to be getting ideas of her own. She pulled him roughly toward her and embraced him in an awkward yet very confident hug. 

And for the second time, Ginny gave him a look with an unreadable expression, and darted away, back to Harry.

-*-

When Ginny returned, she saw Blaise still sitting on the ground where she'd left her. She was gazing intently at Harry, and Harry was pacing around with his broom, still letting off steam and muttering about 'jealous Malfoy'. 

Blaise eyed Ginny's presence, and decided to leave. She'd seen the hug, seen that it was _Ginny_ who'd initiated it, which didn't surprise her in the least. Her plan already seemed to be working well, and Draco thought he was way further than she was. 

Blaise hopped up, and brushed traces of dirt off her sparkling new robes. She leaned in close to Harry, startling him. It was a gift, her essence of surprise. Whispering something softly in his ear, she smiled and left, zipping away quickly by jumping on her broom and flying gracefully over to the Slytherins. 

Harry's face had turned an alarming shade of red, and Ginny flicked a piece of hair out of his face. He mistook it as an act of love, though she was merely moving it because it was unflattering. 

"I bloody _loathe_ Slytherins!" Harry mumbled, pushing the remainder of his hair out of his eyes, and waiting for her to agree.

She didn't agree. "That's a pretty largely prejudiced statement. I'm sure they're not _all_ bad." 

"_Those_ two are," he said through gritted teeth.

When Ginny didn't respond, he took her hand in his. 

"Ouch!" He said suddenly, dropping her hand as both of his flew up to massage his forehead fiercely. The look on his face was that of utter pain, and he closed his eyes tightly, while he waited for the pain to subside.

Ginny stared at her hand intently for a moment, and Harry realized what she was doing. "No, it wasn't you, love. Voldemort- my scar… it hurts when he's around."

Ginny frowned. "Don't be silly, Harry, I know that. I'm just trying to figure out why it would hurt you now. I mean… Voldemort _isn't_ around, we haven't heard from him in… ages."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "A silent Voldemort doesn't mean no Voldemort. He's not exactly powerless, Ginny. I mean, I've _met_ the guy."

Ginny thought of Tom. The sixteen-year-old boy who had charmed her all throughout her first year at Hogwarts. The only boy who had ever halted her undying crush on Harry, if only for a moment. The boy who still occupied her thoughts, as if a leech, unwilling to stop clinging to her mind. "In case you've forgotten, Harry, so have I."

His face softened for a second. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I knew that."

She didn't seem to really care all that much. Her eyes flickered though, as an afterthought. "You don't, think he's _back_, do you?" Something about her voice made Harry wonder why exactly she was questioning. It sounded almost- taunting.

She never heard his answer, however, because Madame Hooch chose that moment to blow her whistle, calling in everyone's attention. Ginny hadn't even noticed the arrival of the rest of the team. Hooch was standing in the middle of the field, in the center of the circle where the balls were usually released.

The four different house teams huddled in their respective groups around Madame Hooch, none too close to any of the other houses. Glares of competition darted between the students, ready to begin another grueling season of Quidditch.

This was the first year they had ever been called down all together, and they assumed Madame Hooch was going to give them a pep talk or something. 

She blew her whistle one more time to quiet everyone down, and then began talking. "I am very sorry to have asked you all come down here so early, and even sorrier to inform you that I have some very bad news."

The hush that had fallen over the crowd roared back to life, as students chatted and yelped about what it could be.

Hooch talked over the din, raising her voice a little bit to be heard by all. "This year the Quidditch season is going to have to, regretfully, be cut short, as we've been instructed only within the week that the second half of the school year it be closed down to renovations." She paused to make room for the gasps that engulfed the students, and then went on to further explain the shocking news. "The Minister of Magic is administering this remodel as an act of safety;, you are not being punished for anything. Quidditch matches have been cut down to merely two this year- Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw in two months, and then Gryffindor versus Slytherin a few weeks before Christmas holidays. Whichever team has the most points at the end of these matches will be declared champion for this year. I'm really sorry, kids."

In truth, Madame Hooch was probably more disappointed than most the students, and it was evident on her face. "But, this doesn't mean it's a slack off year for Quidditch, oh no. This just means you will have to work more, train harder, and get yourselves in gear, because you'll only have one chance to prove yourselves!"

Before chatter could ring out again, Hooch said the last bit of news she had. "Er… there is one more thing you'll all need to know. Because of the crunch for time, we cannot permit individual practices on the Pitch, so that everyone has time enough to practice. We will administer some practices like this, with everyone, and others will be two houses at a time, so you won't be so cramped. And we'll mix it around, so there won't be too much stealing of plans and moves."

Now that she was finished talking, voices rang out angrily. She cringed as she heard their comments, ones she herself had to restrain herself from yelling at the Minister. 

"Inter-house _practices_? Are you _mad_?"

"That gives us only four months! Four bloody months for Quidditch!"

"It's my _last year here_! This is rubbish!"

Ginny wasn't sure who had shouted the last comment, Harry or Draco. Harry was standing near her, face livid, and Draco was about six feet away, face twisted up into a grimace. 

And even though it should have been the last thing on her mind, she stopped to admire them and wonder who looked sexier in a wild rage. 

Draco won, hands down. Another brief thought on the matter made Ginny wonder what her new fascination with the Malfoy boy was. It was actually quite obvious, but Ginny could hardly believe so many huge changes could happen to her in such a very short period of time.

Could Blaise be right? Could Draco Malfoy actually… _fancy_ her?

"You're _so_ lucky you have another year here, Ginny. Can you believe they want us to cram a whole Quidditch Season into four bloody little months?" Harry had turned to the redhead who was lost deep in thought, and luckily she caught the gist of what he was saying.

"Oh yes, dreadfully terrible, couldn't have been a more horrid year."

Harry stared at her blankly. "You know, Ginny, you've seemed rather… distant with me lately. Is there something going on?"

_More than I could ever tell you._

"No… well actually, I thought it was _you_ who seemed distant with _me_. You know? Sure, everything is _perfect_ when it's just you and me, but the second Ron and Hermione come around, it's like I don't exist anymore. You do know what I mean, right?" The words seemed to pour out before Ginny could think them over or try to hold them back.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Ginny, you know you're just as much a part of our group as the others."

She frowned, despising how Harry was semi-right. "Sure, you accept me. But you don't go out of your way to _include_ me. I'm your girlfriend, Harry, not a novelty item to drag around."

He seemed shocked to be hearing this, but Ginny wasn't going to back down. She felt like she had some invisible force pushing her onward, and the force was evidently stronger than she. 

"I- I'm not sure what to say. I didn't know you felt like this." Harry had never been the best in dealing with situations like these, with irate females. He thought back to his fifth year, awkwardly patting the crying Cho on their date. Somehow this felt much the same; he didn't know how to fix Ginny's hurt feelings, just as he hadn't known how to bring Cedric back for Cho. 

"Well, I just think it is very hypocritical of you to get mad at Draco for paying attention to me. I mean, why can't he? You don't." Her words were a blow to Harry's ego and she knew it. 

The worst part for Harry was not the intention of Ginny's words; no it was definitely something else. The worst part was how his name, _Draco_, rolled so smoothly off her tongue, like she'd been saying it casually for ages, and it made something in his stomach clench.

-*-

Practice was miserable. There were too many bodies flying around on brooms, and no one wanted to actually begin planning strategies, in fear of another team overhearing. Many people were just zooming around, dodging people, while others were throwing the Quaffle around from thirty meters up in the air.

Luckily, there were only thirty more minutes until breakfast, and then they could all rant about the unfairness properly, without being harangued about improper language. 

Draco and Blaise were engaged in a rather morbid game with a few other Slytherins, which involved letting a Bludger go at a target of choice, and if that target were you, seeing if you could avoid getting ambushed.

No one dared to try and hit Draco, team captain, so he was actually enjoying himself, watching the younger team members running for their lives. Blaise was quick on her feet, and had managed to dodge every one sent her way.

It was only the first practice of the year; no one really needed to take it seriously.

"What do you say we ditch this and head to lunch early?" Blaise gave Draco a look of contempt, clearly stating that she'd rather eat a Ton-Tongue Toffee than endure a few more minutes of this. It's not that the practice was bad- it was great to be out on the Quidditch Pitch again. But Slytherins were used to privacy and quiet, and were not inclined to Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws breathing down their backs.

"I'd love to, babe," said Draco, flashing a grin, "but you know we can't leave without permission. School rules."

"Well, good thing I've got you around to grant me permission, eh Captain?" Her words were dry. 

Draco had the dignity to blush. "Right. Forgot about those new privileges. Right then, off you go. If you're not off this Pitch in two minutes it'll be ten points from Slytherin."

"That's the spirit, Malfoy."

They packed up their brooms in the cases, and left them in the broom shed, putting a locking spell over the both of them. Didn't want to risk anyone tampering with them, or worse, stealing them.

Then, quick as a flash, they left the Pitch, exiting through the doors that would get them to the Great Hall the quickest. 

Blaise was walking with an extra amount of briskness in her step; Draco almost had to jog to keep up.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head in irritation. "Aren't you ever quiet?" she invoked, still not slowing down.

"Well, I was the one who bestowed this escape upon you, I reckon I have a right to know why we are jogging along at this alarming rate."

"Nice usage of the big words, Draco."

"Sod off, Zabini," he shot back. Never-ceasing comebacks, that was Draco Malfoy for you. 

They had arrived at the door to the Great Hall, and Blaise gave the handle a mighty tug. It was locked.

"Blast," she mumbled.

Draco decided not to speak this time, and just questioned her with his eyes.

"That's just as annoying, you know. And yes, you were right, I'm just excruciatingly hungry."

"I ate enough last night to last me all week. I think I'm still full, actually," said Draco, patting his stomach.

Her mouth twitched. "Well, I had to leave early, and didn't get much food."

"Oh?"

"Nothing, Draco. Just had to- talk to Snape about all of my extra training in Potions this year."

"I thought you hated Potions. And thought Snape was a slimy git."

"He has his moments."

Silence fell between them, and Draco sat against the wall. They had a bit of a wait in front of them, now. Blaise followed suit, sighing on her way down.

Draco scratched his chin, thinking about something suddenly. Something he'd been wondering about for a week now. "Blaise?"

"Hm?" She seemed highly occupied in redoing each of her fingernails in a dark shade of blue, but was still paying a bit of attention.

"How did your parents convince _you_ to join the Death Eaters? Did they use bribery as well?"

Her head turned toward him in surprise, breaking her concentration. This resulted in her left-hand pinky nail turning a grotesque color of pink and flashing green every few seconds.

"Bribery? Of course not."

"How then?" 

Blaise cast him a stern frown. "Not everyone needs to be _begged_ to join the Dark Lord you know. Some people actually are willing, without all the messy arguments and fighting about it."

He had to admit, he was surprised. Impressed, even. The life of a Death Eater had never really appealed to him, seeing his father come home white-faced and scared, and clutching his arm in agony on occasion. To look forward to a life like that… well, you'd have to be a strong person.

When he was a young boy, Draco had deeply wanted to become an Auror; he'd thought the job looked like loads of fun. His mother secretly wished the best for him, but when Lucius had found out his son's wishes… 

Draco didn't like to remember the memory. But, with his family background, he would have never gotten a job as an Auror anyway. He had no other happy future waiting for him, so he had just voted to stay were he belonged, where he was accepted.

"Not everyone looks to their future as a five-year-old and envisions themselves killing muggles and mudbloods either. I had higher expectations for myself when I was young." 

"And now?" Blaise urged him to go on.

"And now… I've given in." It was a simple statement but it meant the outcome of the boy's future. 

Grinning with a certain air as a piece of metal glinted in the sunlight, Blaise commented, "took you long enough."

-*-

**A/N:**

We've reached the end of chapter two, and hopefully I still have everyone's attention. ^_^

Many things are still left unanswered, and will continue to be until the very end, but that's how all great stories go, right?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate your comments more than you all realize, I think. Even if you are one of those people who likes to read without leaving their mark, at least leave a review saying 'hi' or something?

Ok, I'm rather done begging. Cheers to another completed chapter, there's more where that came from. 

Until next time,

_Sakura_


	3. Trapped in your Reflection

A/N: This is the chapter where the action starts, I promise. I know some people seem a bit OOC, but believe me; everything has a reason and an explanation later on. 

Also, some things seem a bit abrupt, but for the last time, _it makes sense._

Oh, and I am sorry about the weird and sort of confusing start of this chapter, we can just get passed it and get to the fun part- finding out what's going on. Then in the next chapters, the really fun parts- snogs and bickering. 

Thanks for sticking with me, here is chapter three. ^_^ 

-*- 

**Chapter Three: Trapped in your Reflection**  
  


A week had already passed since the start of school, and it had indeed been a _very_ long week. 

Ginny stared idly at the parchment in her hands, rolled up into a neat tube and ready for her. She knew what she had to do, she'd been thinking about it all week in fact. During Quidditch practices, at mealtimes, and those dreaded periods in the common room where it was inescapable. 

And now, after a week, she had drug it out long enough. 

A tawny owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder, as if encouraging her in the difficult task. This would have seemed odd if she hadn't been in the Owlrey, at sunup, in order to be able to be ready before breakfast. 

It wasn't like what she was doing was hurting her. No, it would hurt him far worse. 

But two years was a long time to just throw away. 

Thinking of every sufficient good reason she had for the terrible act she was about to commit, she sucked in her gut and began scrawling her message across the smooth parchment. 

The sun was beginning to glint through the windowsill as she signed her name. 

"Deliver this to Harry Potter for me, would you, love?" Her whisper was sweet as she carefully tied the letter to the owl's leg. 

With an affectionate nip, the owl took off through the window in search of its destination. 

Surprisingly, Ginny found she had no sob to choke back. She had good reason. A perfectly good reason. Besides, it wasn't like he treated her like a girlfriend anyway. It wasn't so much that she was upset about what she'd done; it was more like she didn't want to see his hurt face. 

Besides, Tom had told her to do it. And she couldn't disobey Tom.

On her way back down from the Owlrey, she detoured by the Great Hall and found herself walking toward the Quidditch Pitch. She wasn't hungry, anyhow. 

-*- 

Harry was sitting casually at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, with Hermione across from him. A lot of people were missing this morning, he noted, looking around. Ginny, and Ron, for one thing. Plus a handful of Slytherins left empty seats dotting their table. 

The most unusual absence, however, was that the whole lot of Hufflepuff was missing from the Great Hall. Their table sat forlornly desolate, without a trace of a single student.

Hermione was chatting about a lesson she'd had in Arithmancy the day before, and Harry was trying his hardest to pay attention to her but found his mind wandering. He was extremely hungry and it was taking a lot longer for their food to arrive this morning.

It only took a few more minutes for Harry to realize this delay was because Dumbledore was standing up in his seat to make an announcement from the front of the Hall.

He nudged Hermione, and she immediately quit talking.

Their Headmaster cleared his throat soundly. "I would like call your attention to the major absence in the Hall today. The entire House of Hufflepuff is not going to be coming to classes or meals today, because of an odd occurrence that took place last night." 

The few students that hadn't noticed now turned in their seats to see that he was right, the table sat vacant as stated.

"I mean not to alarm you, but upon waking up this morning, every single Hufflepuff student found a diamond shaped gash in their left arm."

A gasp followed his statement, as the students soaked up the news of their fellow classmates.

"Nobody is hurt in any other way, and that's why we are concerned. The thing behind this left no clues or gave us any idea _why_ these students were attacked. The Hufflepuffs will be checked for further leads throughout the day, and I ask the rest of you to go about your day as usual. That is all." He sat back down, almost immediately to start up worried conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione turned to Harry with an alarmed look. "You don't think it's…"

He frowned, remembering the conversation he'd had with Ginny after his scar had hurt at Quidditch practice. Something had seemed off about the ordeal, and he couldn't quite place what it was. "I don't know, Hermione. I hope not."

She was about to respond when the daily mass of owls bombarded the Hall, dropping letters in front of students. To his surprise, a tawny brown barn owl swooped in front of him, dropping a small note in his lap.

"Expecting something?" Hermione inquired, peering over at the owl. Somehow, it looked almost sad.

Harry's eyes flitted over the words quickly, and they bugged out when he reached the end.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione's worried voice could be heard in the background of Harry's pounding head.

He had to read it over again to make sure he was seeing straight, and when he was sure he understood it, he handed it simply to the anxiously apprehensive Hermione. 

-*-

"She dumped me." 

"_What_!?" Ron's stunned face loomed before Harry, not making the strangeness of the situation any easier to understand. 

The first week of classes had seemed to pass by without much drama, nothing like the first day. Draco hadn't issued another word to Harry, and Ginny had _seemed_ back to her normal self. Thinking back to the first meeting on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry cringed, knowing that he should have expected something like this. 

His girlfriend had stood up for _Malfoy_, and Harry had just assumed everything was all right. Perhaps she'd just been experiencing a phase, he'd stupidly thought, one that would pass over Ginny soon enough. 

So he'd continued going about his days with not even a threat of change crossing his mind, until he'd received the owl at breakfast this morning. 

"Read me the letter one more time Harry, I'll see if I can make any more sense of it." Hermione had been sitting with Ron in the common when Harry had dejectedly joined them. She had been sitting next to him as well when the parchment had arrived for him by a school owl at breakfast, and witnessed the shocked expression on Harry's face. 

Ron, however, hadn't seen the initial reaction and had to hear about it now, in the common room, after his two best friends had already had time to discuss it. 

Mustering up the last bit of endurance he had on the matter, Harry yanked the rumpled piece of parchment out, from the pocket in his trousers. 

_"Harry-_

_I'm deeply sorry, but I don't think this perfect relationship is going to last much longer. You remember our conversation on the Pitch? Nothing has changed since then. I'm sorry Harry, but I need a break to do a few things with my own life, on my own.                                                                                                               Regards,_

_~Ginny"_

"What- that's it?" Ron spluttered, grabbing the parchment from Harry's grasp. "This isn't like her. What could she possibly need to do with her life that's more important than you, Harry?" 

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. 

Harry blushed faintly. "Well, at least she was nice about it. Maybe she was right, maybe I _didn't_ pay her enough attention." 

"That's rubbish, Harry. Any girl at this school would've given their wands to trade places with Ginny. It has got to be something else." 

Harry cast Ron a dark look. "As much as I love to have you feeding my ego, I'm sure Ginny has her reasons for breaking up with me. Now don't be a git, Ron, by going and harassing her." 

"That's right, Ron. Harry can go talk to Ginny on his own." Hermione interjected. 

"I- what?" Harry cried. "Oh... right. Yeah." He compensated, seeing the warning look Hermione cast him. 

"Eh..." Harry moaned, gathering up his books and other school supplies. "Double Potions with the Slytherins. Ready?" 

Hermione stood up brightly and Ron lagged behind as the trio set off toward the dungeons. The walk that they had taken so many times prior seemed much longer to Harry today. He couldn't help but wonder silently in his mind, _why _did_ Ginny break it off with him so suddenly?_

Students were gathering steadily in the dungeon, claiming their stools and partners, so they didn't get stuck with a member from another house. 

Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was trying to cheer him up, leaving Ron to partner with Neville. He had grown up quite a lot in the last few years, although they assumed he'd probably never outgrow his clumsiness. But with a girlfriend like Luna Lovegood, things like that hardly mattered. 

It wasn't long before Snape took his looming position at the front of the classroom, talking animatedly about wart-removing spells. 

"Psst... Harry!" Ron whispered, jabbing his friend in the arm. 

Harry leaned in to hear what Ron had to say. It was very difficult to whisper in Potions; Snape had eyes like an eagle. 

"Look who was too good to show up for class today!" he whispered excitedly, pointing a finger to the opposite side of the classroom. 

Turning his head, Harry glanced quickly around for an empty stool. There was only one, to the left of Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy's stool. 

Harry grinned as well. "Malfoy's skiving off Potions? _This_ is going to be a great year." 

Ron looked thoughtfully. "Wonder where that nutter wandered off to..." 

-*- 

Ginny had hoped the Pitch would be empty, so she could just ride around on her broom in peace, but of course that wasn't the case. There were, in fact, two teams occupying it, and it looked as though their practice was just beginning. 

So instead of flying, Ginny took up residence in the stands, staring off into space. The morning air was still cool, as clouds parted above her head, allowing for the sun to attempt breaking through. 

Unbeknownst to the redhead, Draco was watching her from up above. He was supposed to be working on drills, but something about Ginny Weasley sitting there in the green and silver decorated stands would not let him concentrate. 

He was supposed to be the one chasing _her_ around. So why was she making it so easy for him? Coming to his Quidditch practices? 

_He_ was known to be the suave one, calling the shots, but this new Ginny, with such an air of confidence and trying wit, this was a whole different game. Lately, she seemed even surer of herself, even from their first meeting on the train.

There was something strangely odd about her as of recently. 

Draco noticed vaguely that the Ravenclaws were leaving the field. It was breakfast time, but a silly thing like breakfast didn't bother Slytherins Quidditch players when they were serious about winning. 

He remembered then his role as Captain, realizing no one could yell at him for taking a break. Signaling for the rest of the team to continue with the drills, he dove gracefully downward and landed neatly in front of Ginny. 

She seemed _very_ surprised to see him. 

"Oh! Draco... hi." She mumbled, going slightly red in the face. Instead of clashing, her blush went rather nicely with her fiery tresses. 

"I get my own personal cheer squad now, do I?" he asked tauntingly. 

She didn't back down. "Who said I'm here to cheer on Slytherin?" Her voice was colder than he'd ever heard it before; it almost reminded him of his own.

He gave her a superior look, motioning toward the green and silver banners adorning her sitting area. "You're sitting in the Slytherin stands." 

To this her blush spread rapidly. "So I am." She tried to make her voice sound amused, though the dawning realization written on her features was evident. 

Leaning casually against the rail, Draco tried the taunting method again. It seemed to work well. "What would Potter say if he knew you were rooting for his enemy at your own game?" 

This time it seemed to work too well. "I don't think _Potter_ would have anything to say this time," she said in defeated response, mocking the way he'd said Harry's last name. 

"Oh?" 

"Not that you would care, or that it's any of your business," she said, glaring at him, "But _Potter_ and I aren't together anymore. Or- we wont be, in a few minutes time." 

_This_ was interesting news. 

"Am I allowed to ask why?" He pressed, leaning forward on his broom a bit. 

Ginny was surprised to see that the look on his face was almost- anxious. But then she brushed it off; of course he was only excited about getting dirt on Harry. But for some reason, the conversation she'd had with Blaise Zabini the week prior still pecked at her thoughts. Well, if Draco were interested in her, anyway, the feeling definitely wasn't mutual. Even though she'd broken it off with Harry, she didn't do it because she liked Draco Malfoy.

And she convinced herself that she was only sitting in the Slytherin stands because of Tom. Even though it had only been a week, Tom was having such an influence on her that her thoughts were swayed enough to instinctively sit in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. 

"I broke up with him. Via owl. This morning." 

"Well, at least you didn't leave any details out," Draco said sarcastically.

"If you are asking _why_ I did it, then no, you're not allowed." 

He didn't reply for a while, which Ginny was grateful for.

Draco stood awkwardly next to her, thinking about his bet with Blaise. He couldn't help but think he'd gotten the easier task. Ginny had broken up with Harry on her own accord, and was now coming to him, telling him her miserable sob story. So far, he'd barely had to lift a finger and she was already flocking to him like a baby duck to its mother.

It never occurred to him that even in his thoughts he was conceited and bigheaded.

Another thing he thought of was that if he wanted the Weasley to fall for him, he had to act like he liked her too. Therefore, he had to think of some good things about her, so that he could set himself in the mood to seduce her.

Now, if he were a Weasley-lover, what would he say?

Sitting down beside her, he made sure their legs were brushing only the slightest bit. Then he leaned so that his breath would caress her cheek when he spoke. When he was positive that they were situated perfectly, he faintly murmured, "Are you all right?"

She hadn't seemed to notice how close he was until he spoke. When she looked at him, he noticed a mysterious glint in her eye, as if a wonderful idea had suddenly popped into her mind. 

_A wonderfully horrible idea in fact_, Ginny thought. Tom didn't want her to have a boyfriend. At least not one like Harry, who would definitely give away their plans if he found out. But Draco… he wouldn't give anything away. He could maybe even _help_... Or she could at least string him along for a while. Who knows, Tom might find it amusing.

She suddenly grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him closer, snuggling in. "Not really."

It surprised him so much that he almost lost his balance. Almost.

If there had ever been a more terrible time to interrupt, they would never know, because the six remaining Quidditch players were suddenly surrounding the stands, staring up at Draco apprehensively. 

Shoving Ginny's face so that it was hidden in his robes, he yelled angrily at the team, "What!"

One of the burlier ones, a beater, spoke up. "We're hungry, Draco, and we're missing breakfast! You're not even practicing, can we go?"

"Who's that you've got in your robes, anyway?" The keeper shouted, making a trying face complete with raised eyebrows.

"No one! Now get _out_ of here! Practice is over!" Draco shouted, surprising them all. Usually he made them train through breakfast and straight until five minutes before their first class.

Goyle gave Draco a shocked look. "That must be some wench you've got up there, calling off practice…" his voice trailed off in suggestion. 

Draco ignored them, and watched until they were all out of viewing range.

"Sorry about that… you can come out now."

A muffled voice came from inside his robes. "No, that's all right, I quite like it down here."

Laughing, Draco gently pulled her head up, to see that she too was giggling. "Don't get too comfortable, you know."

Ginny cocked her head at him. "Why not?" The innocence of her words was so obviously forged that Draco couldn't resist from laughing again.

"Because you're a Weasley. I _hate_ you."

She knew all too well that he was being playful. _Why_ he was being playful, she wasn't sure. But as long as he was acting like this, she wasn't exactly against his behavior. Especially since it was compatible with her own strange behaviour lately. "Do you really?"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

Ginny ignored him. "You know… I've heard that sex is the greatest when the two people taking part in it hate each other." She paused for a moment. "Especially if they _really_ hate each other."

Draco nearly dropped his broom. He'd never known Ginny to be this… forward. 

She burst out laughing at his notion. "Don't fret, Malfoy. I was just stating what I'd heard, I'm not making a move on you."

_If Blaise thought she was going to win this bet, she definitely was wrong_, thought Draco. At the rate things were going, he'd be declared champion by tomorrow. Ginny could barely keep her hands off him!

"Ginny." He said suddenly, holding out his hand. "What do you say we take the day off?"

She considered it for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Ditch classes. Hang out."

This time she put her hand in his, and with a wink said, "Sounds good to me."

They walked together, off of the Quidditch Pitch, and back into the castle. 

-*-

"You were eyeing my table earlier." 

Blaise Zabini had approached Harry after Snape had finished talking, and watched him silently de-legging his beetles for a moment before speaking. Hermione had noticed her right away, but felt inferior to the black-haired vixen, keeping herself quiet as her dark eyed gaze loomed over the table.

"Er… just wondering where Malfoy is, that's all," Harry replied, not taking his eyes off the lifeless beetles. Something about Blaise made him uncomfortable, besides the fact that she was Slytherin.

Blaise's expression clouded over. "And why exactly do you care?"

Ron snickered; she had a point. He had the decency to blush, followed by a shrug of the shoulders. "He's the best in the class-"

"Hey!" Hermione interjected.

"-and I was just wondering what would be more important than his favorite class?"

This was her opportunity. Eyes flashing, she pulled a stool up to their table, joining their group despite Hermione's disgusted face. "Perhaps a female?"

Harry scowled. "What do I care about Malfoy's love life? Beat it, Zabini."

She shrugged, and was about to stand and leave, when Ron suddenly stopped her. "Wait. Why are you telling us this? Is it a female we know?"

A shower of her long black mane fell over the table as she whirled around, delighted that they'd picked up on her hints. Even if it _was_ the wrong boy who'd picked up on it. "Well, all I have are my suspicions…" 

Suddenly it clicked in Harry's mind what she was trying to throw at him. She'd been standing nearby when he'd received the owl from Ginny that morning; she'd witnessed their argument on the Pitch… As a matter of fact, he could remember her 'standing nearby' in a lot of his memories of the last week.

"You think he's with Ginny." His words seemed to jolt everyone but Blaise; her expression didn't even flicker.

But then it melted into a caring gesture, as she reached across the table to grab Harry's hand. Hermione and Ron both flinched but Harry didn't seem to notice. 

"It hurts me too, I'm sorry, Harry." As much as it pained her to call him _Harry_, she had to use it in order for him to trust her.

It looked as though it worked. "Were you… and Draco?"

Understanding his question, she nodded. "Very much so. We spent the summer together, but as soon as we got back to school he set his heart on Ginny. I don't understand it, it doesn't make sense, but that's how it goes, you know?"

Harry nodded, and then tore his gaze from Blaise to a reddening Ron. He was spluttering at the words he heard his best friend exchanging with the Slytherin girl. "_That_ is a load of rubbish! She's just trying to get a rise out of you Harry, I bet Draco himself planned this. Ginny is safe in her class right now, I guarantee it. No sister of mine would ever even look at Draco Malfoy with more than a gaze of pure loathing!"

Ron's outburst had brought Harry back into reality. "You know, Ron is right. I know Ginny pretty well; I'll bet she just needed a break from relationships. I'm sorry about you and Draco, but you don't need to make others feel worse about their own relationships."

Blaise shrugged. "Well, suit yourselves. It's really not my problem."

Walking away, she thought in defeat, _Phase One: unsuccessful. Be more direct and next time, without the male Weasley and furry Mudblood._

-*-

"It seems as though we've missed breakfast," Draco stated, still grasping Ginny's hand. The Great Hall was empty, and looked much larger when it wasn't packed with the bodies of their fellow students.

He'd planned this; of course, waiting until he was sure everyone was in their first classes before proposing the idea of ditching. But now his stomach rumbled loudly, almost making him regret his initial plan.

Ginny looked down at their entwined fingers, soaking up the situation. She surprisingly didn't find it awkward, or odd, that Draco was so attracted to her. He had reason enough to be, with all the changes she'd undergone recently. Especially now, that they were on the same side.

The only thing surprising her was that it had taken him this long to notice the difference setting her apart from her brothers, and the rest of their friends. Though, it had only been seven days. Maybe Draco was denser than she thought.

"I know how to get into the kitchens, you know." The simplicity of her voice astounded Draco, and he gave her a sideways glance.

"I've decided you're sometimes very handy to have around."

She shrugged. "I try."

Walking in silence, Ginny guided him without saying exactly which way the kitchens were. She liked leaving Draco with the element of surprise, and anticipation. 

Draco, on the other hand, didn't like Ginny's constant control on their time together, but wasn't complaining as long as she wasn't running in the opposite direction in fright.

He figured it would take about another couple of days. Then she would completely fall for him, and he would win. He would beat the pants off a Blaise… _literally_, he thought, grinning at the idea. Then he could drop the little redheaded wench, and be done with this stupid bet perpetually. 

He was lost so deep in his reverie that Draco hadn't noticed that they had stopped in a short hallway. The walls were bare except for one large and colorful painting of a giant bowl of fruit. The colors were splashed on in a way that gave the barren corridor almost an eerie look to it. 

"You in there?" Ginny had an expectant look on her face that made Draco wonder just how long they'd been standing there.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

She grinned. "Oh, I think we're lost." Only to confuse him further, she tilted her head in a manner that could either imply that she was thinking, or that she was waiting for his response eagerly. 

Draco tried to read her expression, but to no avail. "How exactly did you get us lost?" 

Pretending to rack her brain, Ginny put the finishing touches on her idea. She knew Tom would like it if she had someone helping her out with her mission, but she wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else to know about him. At least not yet. Draco would make a good partner, but not with this new nice and friendly attitude he was withstanding around her. All she knew was that it had to go.

"Well, I think I know a way to the kitchens from here. But I'll only take you there on one condition."

Draco was about to argue when his stomach let out a mighty rumble of hunger. Biting his lip to stop laughing, he nodded. "All right. What is it?"

She punched him in the shoulder. Or rather, tried very hard to. But after five years of Quidditch training, Draco had developed some muscles that Ginny had not, and it didn't hurt him at all. They both ignored it, however, and Ginny spoke. "You need to quit being so bloody nice and cheerful."

It took him by surprise. No, surprise wasn't the word for what Draco experienced, it was more of a flat out shock. 

"What?"  He was too dumbstruck to think of something clever and witty to say in reply.

"One: I liked the cold, mean Draco better. Two: I miss the smirk. And Three: I believe the name is _Weasley_? What's with this Ginny nonsense?" 

_Well, that should be easy enough, if that's what she wants. I'll just be myself, _he thought, resuming his usual pout and cold deportment. 

"I just have one request."

She glanced at him. "Yes?" 

"If you can call me Draco, then I get to call you _Ginny_. Fair enough?" He had a certain air about him that demanded that she agreed or else.

This time she laughed, and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want." Without another word, she reached up gracefully and tickled a piece of fruit confidently. It was the bright green pear nestled in the colorful painting. The door swung open as she pulled her arm back down, revealing the kitchen and the hundreds of house elves who worked there.

"Hey! We were never _lost_, were we? You tricked me." Draco grabbed Ginny from behind, as she was about to step into the large room before them. He held her close, with an arm over her throat. It was meant to be unnerving but it ended up being rather intimate. 

She turned her head to look at his face, his arm loosening as she did so, and whispered lightly in his ear, "_Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends…"_

With a grin, she hopped in to the kitchens, and begrudgingly Draco followed.

-*-

"Ginny, I'm proud of you."

She was holing the silver hand mirror in front of her, clutching the handle firmly and staring into the center of it. The outer rim of it was ornately decorated with a silver serpent, as though it entwined itself around the face and ended at the handle. But instead of seeing the reflection of her face, with her freckled features and mussed red hair, she saw a sixteen-year-old male grinning at her with approval, and leaning casually against the edge of the mirror. 

"Thank you, Tom."

"All of the Hufflepuffs? Every last one? You must be positive, if even one person is left unmarked then our plan wont work."

"I'm sure, Tom. They weren't even allowed to go to classes today. All of them had to stay back in their house."

"Well good. And how are you doing?"

Even though his voice was as cold as ice, Ginny was so relieved to be able to hear it again. Ever since Harry had mutilated the diary back in her second year, Ginny had missed Tom so. But she had assumed that sixteen-year-old Tom was gone forever, and she pushed it out of her mind, going back to the side of good.

But now, as this mirror had fallen into her hands at the start of the year, her memories had been reborn, and she was _so_ glad to have Tom with her again. He was the best friend she'd ever had. 

"Ginny? I asked you a question."

"Oh!" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked into the waiting eyes of Tom Riddle, staring at her from his prison of glass. "I'm doing rather well. The funniest thing happened, it seems as though Draco Malfoy has an interest in me. I thought maybe… maybe he could be my partner? It is a lot of work, you know."

Tom scratched his head from inside the mirror. "Draco Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy's son. He will be joining my ranks soon… stubborn little bugger, that one is. His father had to _bribe_ him to become one of my minions. Be careful about that one, Ginny. Don't tell him about me, not yet."

She nodded obediently. "All right."

"Maybe after you get to know him… after I get to know him. We just have to be careful. You've gotten rid of your filthy boyfriend, I assume?"

Biting her lip, Ginny said, "Yes, Tom, I did it this morning."

"Great. You remember the plan, right? Ravenclaw will be next. But not _too_ soon, give them a while to think everything is okay. The whole plan should be through by Christmastime." 

Again, Ginny nodded. "I understand."

-*-

**A/N:**

A very different change of plot, am I right? Were you all surprised? Or had you all guessed by now what was going on?

So the tables have turned on Draco and Blaise's bet… it seems as though Draco is not the only one using people… stay tuned to find out more crazy stuff!

Thanks for reviews! I love everyone who reads this and reviews it! 

Until next time,

_Sakura___


End file.
